Something Was Missing
by Summers-Wind
Summary: DISCONTINUED. Sequel to Nothing I Have Ever Known. While attending a Broadway play Jude and her children run into Jude's estranged husband Tommy. CoWritten with SingingISMyLife.
1. Chapter 1

"Hold still Coca!" Ari told her sister. Ari was brushing her little sisters hair, and helping her get ready for her final performance as "Molly" in the Broadway production of the classic musical "Annie"

"Sorry," Coca apologized.

"It's alright. Now, can you lift your chin up for me?" Ari asked, moving herself so she was now face-to-face with her sister.

"Okay," Coca agreed, as Ari began to put some eye shadow on Coca's eyes. "What was Daddy like?"

Ari sighed, they went through the same discussion before every single performance, because "Annie" had a "Daddy Warbucks", and Coca didn't. But still, before every performance, they had to remind Coca that she did have "Mommy Quincy", and an older sister and brother, and extended family that would do almost anything for her. Scratch that ANYTHING for Coca.

"Daddy's gone Coca; we've been through this before,"

"I know, but Casper thinks I'm weird 'cuz I don't have a Daddy. And it's Daddy's Day soon," For a seven year old, Coca was pretty smart.

"Do you know what I think?"

"What?"

"That Casper's a dummy!" Ari told her little sister. Coca giggled, and Ari began to tickle her.

"Stop it! Stop it!" Coca laughed.

"Come on girls! We have to get to the theatre!" Jude called from the kitchen.

"Coming!" the two girls shouted, as they made their way to the front of their apartment that they were living in for the "'Annie' running season".

"Bye Coca. Break a leg!" Ari said hugging her sister.

"Bye Anna," Coca said hugging her sister back. She had picked up calling Ari 'Anna' from her sister's long-time boyfriend James.

"Bye Mom," Ari said, not forgetting her mom.

"Bye Honey!" Jude said taking Coca's hand and walking out of the front door.

After Tommy had left, Jude made sure that she always knew where her kids were at all times, and that they always said goodbye, as she never got a proper one from Tommy. They were all reminders of him, but they were Jude's children also, and she loved them with all of her heart. And as much as it pained her, Tommy did too. Well, he did love Max and Ari, and Jude was positive that if Tommy knew about Coca he would love her more than anything also. _If he only knew that she had lived._

Anna- Rita sat down on the couch, and began writing lyrics to a new tune that the band had come up with.

_Hey dad _

_I'm writing to you _

_Not to tell you _

_That I still hate you _

_Just to ask you _

_How you feel _

_And how we fell apart _

_How this fell apart _

_Are you happy out there _

_In this great wide world _

_Do you think about your son_

_Do you miss your little girls _

_When you lay your head down _

_How do you sleep at night _

_Do you even wonder if we're alright _

_But we're alright _

_We're alright _

_It's been a long hard road without you by my side _

_Why weren't you there the nights that we cried _

_You broke my mother's heart _

_You broke your children for life _

_It's not ok but we're alright _

_I remember the days you were a hero in my eyes _

_But those are just a long lost memory of mine _

_I spent so many years _

_Learning how to survive _

_Now I'm writing just to let you know _

_I'm still alive _

_The days I spent _

_So cold, so hungry _

_Were full of hate _

_I was so angry _

_The scars run deep inside _

_This tattooed body _

_There's things I'll take _

_To my grave _

_But I'm ok _

_I'm ok _

_It's been a long hard road without you by my side _

_Why weren't you there the nights that we cried _

_You broke my mother's heart _

_You broke your children for life _

_It's not ok but we're alright _

_I remember the days you were a hero in my eyes _

_But those are just a long lost memory of mine _

_Now I'm writing just to let you know _

_I'm still alive _

_And I'm still alive _

_Sometimes I forget _

_Yeah, and this time _

_I'll admit that I miss you _

_Said I miss you _

_It's been a long hard road without you by my side _

_Why weren't you there the nights that we cried _

_You broke my mother's heart _

_You broke your children for life _

_It's not ok but we're alright _

_I remember the days you were a hero in my eyes _

_But those are just a long lost memory of mine _

_Now I'm writing just to let you know _

_I'm still alive _

_And sometimes I forget _

_This time I'll admit _

_That I miss you _

_I miss you _

_Hey dad_

Ari had gotten lost in the lyrics, and hadn't even realized when there was a knock at the door. Fortunately, the person at the door knocked again, and Ari answered it.

"Hey," James greeted her.

"Hey," she greeted him back, as they both leaned forward and kissed.

"You ready?" he asked

"Yep! Just let me grab my purse, and we can go," Ari said, grabbing her purse of the kitchen table, and following James out the door.

This was the life of the Quincy's now. The "Subliminal Stockbrokers", previously "Loner's Friend" had gone platinum on two of their albums, had many awards, and countless sold out concerts. Max had just graduated from Princeton, and was now attending post- graduate school in New York, so that he could be close to his family. Jude, had a job at D- Sues producing a few artists.

Although, the Quincy family had it all going for them, there was no doubt that something was definitely missing.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the third gens! I also do not own "Emotionless" by Good Charlotte.**

**A/ N: So... what do you guys think for the first chapter of my sequel? Please review:D**


	2. Chapter 2

Nothing really interesting had happen when James and Ari were at dinner. They had pizza at this really good Italian place, they got mobbed by a group of fans, and surprisingly, no press of any type had showed up.

After dinner, they headed to the theatre. They had missed most of the early show-ers, so they didn't have to wait in line to be taken to their seats. They probably could have done it themselves; they had been to so many performances there.

They sat in the order: Jude, Max, Ari, and James on the end. The show had gone well, and Coca had blown the crowd away with her performance as 'Molly'; her singing skills no doubt had taken after her parents. Her dancing skills she got from her Aunt Sadie. And, once again Jude had to try not and cry when she heard Coca singing;_ G-d, she sounded so much like her father_ Jude had thought.

_Tomorrow_

_Is only_

_A day_

_Away!_

The entire cast of 'Annie' sang together. As they finished, they all took their individual bows, and a final one together before exiting the stage.

"Ari, can you get Coca?" Jude asked her daughter, "I'm going to go get the car,"

"Sure Mom," Ari told her Mom, as she made her way to the backstage of the theatre.

Ari, got as close as she was allowed to the dressing rooms, when Coca appeared with the girl who played 'Annie', laughing.

"Hey Coca!" Ari called.

Coca and 'Annie' walked towards Ari.

"Anna!" Coca said, "this is Amelia, Amelia this is Anna," she introduced the two.

"Coca's your daughter?" Amelia asked.

Ari tried hard not to laugh.

"This is my sister!" Coca corrected her friend.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" Amelia blushed with embarrassment, as she put two and two together (Coca Quincy; Anna, Coca's sister). "You're Anna- Rita Quincy?"

Ari smiled again, "yeah I am,"

"Can I have your autograph?"

"Sure," Ari agreed, as Amelia handed her a pen and a snotebook.

"You did some pretty awesome performances as 'Annie', can I have your autograph?" Ari asked back politely.

Amelia beamed, "yes!'

After they both handed back their notebooks and pens, Ari spoke again, "Sorry to cut this short, but Coca, Mom's going to wonder what happened to us,"

"Alright," Coca agreed, knowing that staying any longer wasn't worth worrying her mother over. "Bye Amelia, don't forget to email!" Coca said, as the two hugged.

"I won't, you don't forget either, okay?"

"Okay, bye!" And with that Ari and Coca went to find their Mother.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Jude had to wait a while before she could exit the theatre, because she was at the front of the theatre. When the crowd finally lightened, she saw a familiar face in the crowd, but he was with another woman. Ugh!

So, she decided to call his name, if not for his sake, but to make the woman jealous. She could still do that if she wanted to.

"Tommy!" she called, "Tommy! Tommy!" The third time he finally turned his head.

"Jude?" he asked to himself quietly.

"Who?" the younger woman next to him asked.

"Jude," Tommy repeated.

"Your ex-wife?" Angela asked him.

"Yeah," Tommy confirmed, looking down at his shoes.

"You still love her, don't you?"

"No," Tommy replied, not looking at Angela in the eye.

"Talk to her!" Angela pushed him lightly in Jude's direction, almost bumping into her.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey," he said back. _G-d, why did she always make me feels this way._

"How've you uh..."

"Been?" Tommy suggested.

"Yeah," she confirmed.

But, the two were interrupted.

"Mom! Weren't we meet-----" Ari cut herself off when she saw who her Mother was talking to. "Hi," she said blandly.

"Hi," he said back, looking at Jude's left hand ring finger. _Damn! She has a ring on it! And who's that little girl next to her? Wait, didn't she play Molly? What was her name? I should have looked!_ "So, are you... uh... married?" he asked, looking at the little girl beside Jude.

"Hardly!" Jude sniffed, not making eye contact with Jude.

"And, uh... who's-----""

The little girl cut off Tommy.

"Mommy, who's this?" Coca asked.

"This honey, is your Daddy," Jude told Coca calmly, "Tom, this is your daughter Carolina,"

Tommy bent down to Coca's height, "Hi there Carolina," Tommy said, "I'm your Daddy,"

Coca sniffed, "your not my Daddy! Daddy made Mommy cry! I hate you!" With that, Coca stormed away from the others, and Ari, Max, and James took off after her.

"I'm sorry Jude," Tommy said, "Why didn't she like me?" he asked.

"You've been absent her whole life Tom, you can't just expect her to forgive you,"

"Can't you make her like me?" Tommy asked. _Why does he make me feel this way?_ Jude wondered to herself, praying that she wouldn't make the facts that she still loved him and didn't give up on him too evident.

"I can't do that," Jude paused, as she began to walk away.

"Jude!" Tommy tried to stop Jude, but she didn't stop, "Please Jude, I want to get to know my daughter, and be able to see Max and Ari outside of magazines!"

Jude finally turned around.

"The Night Sun Lounge, eleven PM. Miss it? I don't care, it's your only chance if you ever want to meet Coca again," Jude said sharply, and continued after her three children.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, including the musical and cartoon 'Annie', except the third gens and Amelia**

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing Duddley111, Alexzj18, Cecapo3610, and PetiteQuietHarrison! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review or post message me telling me what you think, so that I can make the story better!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Ari, can you watch Coca tonight?" Jude asked her elder daughter.

"Yeah Mom, but where are you going?" Ari asked, noting that Jude was fixing her hair, her make-up, and even putting on her favorite shirt.

"I'll tell you later," Jude told Ari, knowing that Coca was still awake. Coca was never told anything about _him_, besides that the sweater she wore to bed used to be his, and that he was the man in so many of the pictures found in the Quincy attic, or under her Mom's pillow. And Jude wanted to keep it that way. But, it would be determined if it would stay that way by the end of the night.

"Alright Mom," Ari agreed, as Jude grabbed her purse and cellphone, and exited their apartment.

Coca was already in bed, so Ari went to her room, and began strumming lightly on her acoustic guitar. She wrote most of her songs on the acoustic, but most of her jamming and performances were done on her electric. A Fender Stratocaster, for those who were interested.

She also had her journal laid out, but the page was blank, and the pen still sat beside it.

"Anna?" a soft voice asked from the doorway.

"Hmm?" Ari looked up, to find her sister in her blue flannel bottoms and the old blue sweater that went way down to Coca's ankles.

"Why won't Mommy tell me about Daddy?" Coca asked.

"Well... Daddy... left... and that made Mommy... mad... she doesn't like to think about it, because then it makes her sad," Ari tried explaining to Coca, but found it very difficult to explain the relationship of their parents to a seven year old. Especially G- rated version.

"Oh. Can I write him a letter?" Coca asked innocently.

"Mommy wouldn't like that," Ari said, "but we can write him a song," she suggested. "And Mommy won't get mad,"

"Really?"

"Yeah," Ari assured her sister, scooting over, and patting the bed, motioning for Coca to come sit next to her. "So... what's our song gonna be about?"

"Daddy," Coca replied simply, jumping up on her sister's bed, and sitting Indian Style.

"Okay. Now, what do you want to tell Daddy?" Ari questioned.

"That... _I don't know him, but I want to_," Coca explained.

And with those words said, the lyrics flew onto the blank paper like magic. And the chords and notes flew from the guitar as sweet sounds. Like how Jude and Tommy's songs used to be.

_I wait for the postman to bring me a letter _

_I wait for the good Lord to make me feel better _

_And I carry the weight of the world on my shoulders _

_A family in crisis that only grows older _

_Why'd you have to go _

_Why'd you have to go _

_Why'd you have to go _

_Daughter to father, daughter to father _

_I am broken but I am hoping _

_Daughter to father, daughter to father _

_I am crying, a part of me is dying and _

_These are, these are _

_The confessions of a broken heart _

_And I wear all your old clothes, your polo sweater _

_I dream of another you _

_The one who would never (never) _

_Leave me alone to pick up the pieces _

_A daddy to hold me, that's what I needed _

_So why'd you have to go _

_Why'd you have to go _

_Why'd you have to go! _

_Daughter to father, daughter to father _

_I don't know you, but I still want to _

_Daughter to father, daughter to father _

_Tell me the truth, did you ever love me _

_Cause these are, these are _

_The confessions of a broken heart _

_I love you, _

_I love you _

_I love you _

_I...! _

_I love you! _

_Daughter to father, daughter to father _

_I don't know you, but I still want to _

_Daughter to father, daughter to father _

_Tell me the truth... _

_Did you ever love me? _

_Did you ever love me? _

_These are... _

_The confessions...of a broken heart _

_Ohhh...yeah _

_I wait for the postman to bring me a letter.._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Meanwhile...

Jude arrived at the Night Sun Lounge at a quarter 'til eleven, and took at seat at the bar. She ordered a glass of nice red wine, in hopes of calming herself down. Her husband Tommy had disappeared off the map completely for seven years, then just hours before he abruptly showed up again.

She had finally thought that she had relaxed herself, when she heard a voice from behind her.

"Jude..." the voice behind her said, sending chills down her spine. _Please don't be Tommy! Please don't be Tommy! Please don't be---_ "Hi..."

Hi," Jude responded blandly, "how have you been?"_ Bad, I hope. You don't deserve anyone, and that woman was a freak to go out with you._

"Fine," Tommy replied, sipping his wine. _G-d, why does she always make me feel this way?_

_Fuzz! _"Oh. And who was that woman with you?"

"That..." Tommy responded, "is none of your business... anymore..."

"Tom, do you, or do you not want to see your daughter. You showed up out of the blue for the first time is seven years! Do you know how that will look to the court?" Jude fumed back.

"Bad?" Tommy guessed with his "wounded puppy look" that still made Jude melt. "And that woman Jude... she was..."

"Was who?"

"Just let me finish. She was my sister Jude,"

"And where have you been for the past seven years?"

"I returned home, but Ari and Max told me that you were in the hospital. Then, I realized that you lives would be so much better with out me," Tommy said with a sad look in his eyes.

_He really means well_ "So... you want to get to know Coca?" Jude changed the subject

"Yeah," Tommy admitted.

"There's this Father- Daughter dance at her school on Valentine's Day. Go with her, be courteous, and I'll give you a chance," Jude told Tommy.

"Thanks. You have no idea how much this means to me," Tommy thanked Jude with excitement in his voice.

"Yeah," Jude agreed to Tommy, writing down something on a piece of paper. "Here's my number. Give me a call on the 13th for the rest of the information," Jude handed Tommy the paper, got up, and tossed a ten on the counter as she walked away.

She arrived home to silent house. The lights were on, but she expected Ari to be awake. Ari was usually studying or something for one of her online classes. She went to Coca's room, and looked at her bed, but didn't see Coca. She let out a small panic, and then went to check Ari's room.

There she saw both of her daughters on Ari's twin bed, under the majestic- purple covers. Ari was on her back with her arm around Coca, who was curled into a ball on her side. Jude smiled at the site of her two daughters, and turned out the light. _Only a little while longer until they were in their father's arms again._

_No Jude!_ Jude kept on telling herself _Tommy's moved on!_ But, Jude couldn't help but think that her and Tommy still had a chance. _Ack! Things were so confusing!_

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the third gens! I also do not own "Confessions of a Broken Heart (Daughter to Father)" by Lindsay Lohan.**

**A/ N: Sorry that it took me so long to update! I knew what I wanted to do, but I couldn't get it right until last night (Wednesday night) Thank you soooo much for reviewing! You guys rock! Anyways, please review or post message me telling me what you think of this fic and/ or with any suggestions on how it can be made better:-)**


	4. Chapter 4

Coca Quincy sat quietly on the playground, waiting for after school care to be over. She had hated free time ever since these three girls had started picking on her. She was only in NYC for one year, before they (her family) was going to pack up and go back to Toronto, to their "real house". Back to where her friends were; they were only in NYC, because Coca had wanted to be in the Broadway musical.

"Hey carrot!" Lana, and leader of the group said. Coca's hair was actually strawberry blonde, so Coca didn't really understand the nickname very well. Not that that really mattered to Lana or any of her posse.

"Hi," Coca whispered, not looking up, in fear.

"Are you going to the Valentine's Day Father- Daughter Dance with your Dad?" Lana asked snootily.

"No,"

"Are you even going?"

"Yes,"

"With who?"

"My brother," Coca said sheepishly. Her brother did not embarrass her; he was after-all her father figure. However, the way that the father-daughter dance went last year; let's just say that Coca didn't want to re-live it.

"The dorkface from last year?"

"He's not a dorkface!" Coca shouted, almost crying.

"Whatever. I'm going with my Daddy; he's a banker, Laura's going with her Dad, who's Dad is also a banker, and Lori's going with her Dad who's an engineer. What does you Dad do?"

Coca shrugged her shoulders.

"Do you even have a father?"

"Yes!"

"Well then what does he do?"

"Travel,"

"He's a Travel Agent? How lame!"

"Actually he travels; London, Rome, Paris, Tokyo," Ari stepped in, "it's actually quite fascinating. Come on Coca, let's go," Ari said taking Coca's hand and leading her away Lana, Lori, and Laura.

Ari checked Coca out of after- school care, and they began to drive back to their apartment.

Meanwhile...

Jude sat on her bed, and stared at her cellphone. She was hoping that Tommy would call before Ari got back with Coca. Ari knew about what was going on, but Coca didn't. Jude wanted to sit Coca down and talk, because she wasn't sure how Coca would take the news.

Finally, she saw her phone vibrating, "hello, this is Jude," Jude answered her phone.

Jude could feel Tommy smiling on the other end, "you always answer the phone like that, don't you?"

"Yeah. Um... listen. The dance is at 6: 30 PM tomorrow. You can come here around 5PM and take Coca out for dinner or something..." Jude told Tommy, trying to keep the conversation as quick, and straight to the point as possible. She didn't want her old feelings to come back for her ex-husband. Husband, they never technically divorced, Tommy just left with out any sort of trace, and 'never looked back', no matter how cliché that sounded. She knew that if they talked long enough, her old flames, pain, and other feelings for Tommy would come back.

"Alright, so how have you been Jude? Really?"

"Besides for being a single mother, with a kid who doesn't know who her father is? Or having the twins have to carry the burden of covering up our relationship EVERYTIME they're asked questions about it. Ari has to tell the press some bullshit lie EVERYTIME the press asks her about us! So, you tell me Tommy, how do you think I am?" Jude yelled into the phone.

Just then, Jude heard the door open.

"Listen, Coca and Ari just got back. I gotta go make Coca a snack, so I'll see you tomorrow. Our address is 000 Blank Street NYC (made up address). So, I'll see you tomorrow,"

"Kay, bye," Tommy said softly, as both Tommy and Jude hung up their phones.

Jude walked out of her bedroom, and out into the kitchen/ living room area. She took two decent sized chocolate chip cookies from a local bakery out of a bag, and put them on a plate. She then got out two cups and poured milk in each one.

"Coca, come sit down and have a snack,"

"Okay Mommy," Coca sat down one of the three stools on the counter. Jude stood facing her on the kitchen side of the counter.

"You remember the man who I told you was your Daddy a couple weeks ago?"

"Yeah. I got mad at him,"

"Well, he wants to get to know you,"

"Why? He makes you cry," Coca said innocently.

"Sometimes baby, you have to forgive people," Jude explained.

Ari watched her mom talk to Coca. The way her Mom was talking, she made it sound as if she was actually forgiving her father. Forgiving her father for a mistake that she, Ari Quincy made. Not Jude Harrison- Quincy made. Ari suddenly felt really guilty.

After talking with Coca, Jude went into her bedroom, and lied down on her bed. She had suddenly felt something, an urge that she hadn't felt in what had seemed like the longest time.

So, she picked up her guitar, which felt slightly foreign in her hand. She played a few chords, and finally began to strum away. Once she felt comfortable, she pulled our her old journal and pen, and began to write away.

_The day's last one-way ticket train pulls in_

_We smile for the casual closure capturing_

_There goes the downpour_

_Here goes my fare thee well_

_There's really no way to reach me_

_'Cause I'm already gone_

_Only so many words that we can say_

_Spoken upon long-distance melody_

_This is my hello_

_This is my goodness_

_There's really no way to reach me_

_'Cause I'm already gone_

_Maybe in five or ten yours and mine will meet again_

_Straighten this whole thing out_

_Maybe then honesty need not be feared as a friend or an enemy_

_This is the distance _

_And this is my game face_

_There's really no way to reach me_

_'Cause I'm already gone_

_So this is your maverick_

_This is Vienna_

While writing the song, Jude started having flashbacks of Tommy leaving, and kept thinking about how she never got to say goodbye. How there was no way to reach him that she knew of, until he had showed up suddenly two weeks ago. And although she hated to admit it, she still loved Tommy. When Jude finished finally stopped writing she could feel the presence of someone at the door.

**A/ N: Alright guys, here's the third chapter! I still don't own anything that you recognize! The song used is called "Vienna" by The Fray", my tribune to them. Thanks for reviewing the last chapter, and reading this chapter! Please review (or post- message) me with any comments that you have on this fic. They really help! Thanks:-)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Previously: When Jude finished finally stopped writing she could feel the presence of someone at the door.**

Jude presumed that the person at the door was one of her kids, so she just yelled, "Come in!"

And then Jude turned around to face the person who stood at the door; she was shocked to see who it was.

"Tommy…" Jude said, an enormous smile appearing on her face.

"Hey Jude," Tommy grinned.

"Hey Lil Tommy Q.,"

"Pop star,"

"Boy- bander,"

When Tommy didn't have an immediate response back, he revealed a guitar from behind his back.

He then began to sing, right there:

_It takes a lot to know what is love_

_It's not the big things, but the little things_

_That can mean enough_

_A lot of prayers to get me through_

_And there is never a day that passes by_

_I don't think of you_

_You were always there for me_

_Pushing me and guiding me_

_Always to succeed_

_Chorus_

_You showed me_

_When I was young just how to grow_

_You showed me_

_Everything that I should know_

_You showed me_

_Just how to walk without your hands_

_Cause girl you always were_

_The perfect fan_

_God has been so good_

_Blessing me with a family_

_Who did all they could_

_And I've had many years of grace_

_And it flatters me when I see a smile on your face_

_I wanna thank you for what you've done_

_In hopes I can give back to you_

_And be the perfect guy_

_Chorus_

_You showed me how to love_

_You showed me how to care_

_And you showed me that you would_

_Always be there_

_I wanna thank you for that time_

_And I'm proud to say you're mine_

_Chorus_

_Cause girl you always were,_

_You always were_

_You always were,_

_You know you always were_

_Cause girl you always were... the perfect fan_

_I love you girl_

Jude stood speechless as Tommy finished his song, and looked at Jude for approval.

After a long pause Jude spoke.

"Last time I checked you left me and MY kids. I'm not your girl anymore Tommy," her anger rising.

"They're my kids too, after all, they have half of my DNA too,"

"DNA doesn't make them your kids; raising them does!"

Just as Tommy was about to say something, a little voice coming from the doorway stopped him.

"Mommy! There's a monster under my bed!" Coca cried, running up to her mother, and burying her face in Jude's side.

"Coca. Why don't you go ask the twins, like you usually do?" Jude said sweetly, anger still bubbling inside of her.

"They're at a gig!" Coca cried, burying her face deeper into Jude's side..

"Why don't you go get your Boyz Attack c.d., and I'll be in, in a minute," Jude told her daughter, hugging her re- assuringly.

Tommy gave Jude a look. And Jude just shrugged her shoulders back, a small, evil smile appearing on her face.

"Okay Mommy!" Coca said, running off.

"Can I tuck her in?" Tommy asked.

"She's not used to strangers," Jude replied coldly.

"Well I'm not just 'any' stranger now, am I?" Tommy shot back.

"Fine, you have 15 minutes…" Jude replied, her voice still cold.

Valentine's Day:

Ari Quincy stood in front of her mirror, as she finished applying her mascara. She was wearing a red dress (see "No Sleep Till Brooklyn" HERE), some light make-up, and her brown hair down in soft curls, falling in her face.

Ari set the container of mascara down on her dresser, when she heard a knock on her doorframe. She looked up: it was Max, and he was wearing a black tux with a red shirt. (See HERE)

"Hey, you ready to go?" he asked.

"Yeah, just lemme grab my purse," Ari replied, grabbing her purse.

They were going for an early dinner on the town with their friends and bandmates before their interview with TRL.

Ari was going with her boyfriend James Andrews. Max was going with his girlfriend Penny Andrews (James and Penny are half- sibs). Also joining them would be Marta and her boyfriend Johnny (Max and Ari's cousin).

"Shall we continue my evil sister?" James asked, extending his arm for Ari to take.

"Yes we shall my good bro," she said linking her arm into his, and proceeding out of the room.

Tommy and Coca were in Tommy's infamous Viper, and the situation had felt awkward.

"So…what do you want to eat?" Tommy asked un- comfortably.

"Tortiere!" Coca squealed in delight.

Tommy was shocked. Had Jude been telling Coca about his--- and their kid's heritage?

"You know what Tortiere is?" Tommy questioned Coca slightly bumfuzzled.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?" Coca asked in response.

"Parlez-vous le français?" _(Do you speak French?)_ Tommy quizzed his daughter, trying to figure out how much French knowledge she had. And to figure out what exactly Jude had been teaching her.

"Je suis allé instruire dans le dos Français de secteur à la maison," (_I went to school in the French sector back home_)

"De retour à la maison?" (_Back home?_)

"Oui. Nous sommes sorti juste ici pour l'année. Juste pour que je pourrais être dans "Annie"," (_Yes. We just came out here for the year. Just so that I could be in "Annie")_

"La fille vraiment de Thats fraîche. Vous avez joué Taupee, la droite ?" (_That's really cool girl. You played Molly right?_)

"Oui" (_Yes_) Coca replied, as they arrived at the restaurant, and Tommy parked his Viper.

Max and Ari had decided to ride together from the restaurant to the TRL Studio, and had arrived before the others.

"So… Coca told me that Dad came by last night," Ari signed.

Ari was partially deaf since birth, so she learned Sign Language at a young age. The doctors recommended that her family take it up too, having no idea at the time of the extent of her hearing- loss. And so, sometimes when they didn't feel like telling the world about everything, or Ari couldn't talk, they signed.

"Yeah, I heard from Mom," Max signed back.

"And Coca seemed ecstatic… do you ever feel responsible for Dad leaving?"

**Flashback:**

**"Hey guys!" Tommy said, walking up to them.**

**"Hey," Max and Anna-Rita smirked back.**

**"How've you been?"**

**"Fine,"**

**"Where's you mom?"**

**"Not here," the two responded together.**

**"What are you doing here? You have no right to be here!" Anna- Rita screamed loudly, practically shaking the house.**

**"I came to apologize. Then, I see you two. Maybe your lives would be much better with-out me,"**

**"No!" Anna- Rita cried. "You've done some pretty stupid stuff Dad, but I'm sure that we can all forgive you!"**

**"You lives will be much better with-out me," Tommy said, picking up his suitcase.**

**End of Flashback:**

"Sometimes. But, you shouldn't take it upon yourself," Max signed, as a school group appeared from around a corner.

Max's cellphone rang, interrupting whatever thoughts he was having.

"Hello?" he answered it. "Yeah. Need an audience? All right. Okay. I'll get back to you on that. You're welcome. Bye."

Ari gave Max a puzzled look.

"They need an audience for the show," Max signed.

Two sets of eyes turned towards the school group, and Ari shot Max a knowing- look.

So they walked over to the group of students.

"Excuse me, sir," Max said to the group's chaperone, "We're looking for some people to go on TRL, and we were wondering if your students would be interested,"

"And who are you?"

"Oh my G-d, it's Anna- Rita Quincy!" A girl squealed.

"Oh, excuse me, I'm Max Quincy, manager of the 'Subliminal Stockbrokers'," Max explained.

"So are you guys up to it?" the chaperone asked the students.

"Yes!" all of the girls and a few boys screamed.

"Cool. Then, just follow us," Max said, leading the group to the private entrance of TRL Studios.

_**Disclaimer: We don't own anything except the third gens. The song we used is called "The Perfect Fan" by the Backstreet Boys. We changed the "Mom(s)" to "Girl's"/ "Guy"**_

_**A/N: All right guys, we hope that you enjoyed the chapter! Thanks for reviewing the last chapter, and thanks for reading this one! You guys rock:-)**_


	6. Chapter 6

At the Dance…

After enjoying a very nice dinner at a fancy restaurant (where Tommy and Coca had Tortiere for dinner), and the two nicely bonded (thank you very much), Tommy and Coca headed to Coca's school dance.

There, Tommy mingled (Tommy mingling?) with other fathers, while Coca enjoyed the company of some of her classmates.

About an hour had past, and things were going smoothly, when a familiar song from Tommy's teenaged years began to play.

Coca, who was dancing with her classmates, didn't seem to really notice the song, while Tommy leaned up against a far wall, in hopes of disappearing. Tommy had no such luck, when a familiar voice spoke.

"You don't like this song either, huh?" the voice asked.

"Last time I checked, you wrote it," Tommy noted dryly.

"Long time no see, Tom,"

"Yeah, long time no see, Chaz," Tommy replied, trying his best to be polite, and not cause a scene. This was after-all, Coca's day, not his.

"So you're here with Coca?" Chaz asked.

"Yup,"

"So Jude's letting you see Coca?"

"Yeah, I guess,"

"How is she?"

"Why do you ask?"

"We dated for a while a few years back,"

"What!"

"It was a blind date. Don't worry. We broke up. No broken hearts. I realized that we couldn't work out, because she loved someone else,"

"Who?"

"You,"

Tommy stood speechless.

At Jude's Apartment:

Jude is watching The "Subliminal Stockbroker's" TRL Interview

_MC: With both of your parents, who have both gone over diamond as solo artists, tell us Anna- Rita, do you plan to do so also._

_Ari: What? And leave this band? I mean, we've already gone platinum a few times; we've won tons of awards, we're still climbing the charts. Why would I leave?_

_MC: I see. We also heard that you got a new manager. Can you tell us about him?_

_Penny: Yeah. His name is Max Quincy._

_MC: Is he related to any of the Harrison- Quincy's?_

_Penny: Yeah, he's Anna- Rita's twin brother._

_MC: No way!_

_Penny: Yes way!_

_MC: Sweet! So I hear Tom Quincy is back. Does anyone care to comment?_

_Ari: Yeah he's back._

_No one else dared to comment._

Meanwhile Back At The Dance….

Tommy stood speechless, "She said that?" he amazed.

Chaz responded, "Yes she did Tom, she couldn't have lied about this if she tried. I could tell,"

Tommy tried not to seem too interested in what Chaz was saying, but he had a horrible poker face about Jude, "Oh," he said.

And with that said, it only took Chaz a few moments to realize what his former band mate was feeling, "Tom, you love her don't you?"

Tommy decided not to lie, "Of course I do,"

"Then why did you leave? You had everything going for you. You had a great career, a wife, and two great kids at the time, and another on the way. What happened?"

"I was scared ok! I was scared that Coca would turn out like Ari!" Tommy shouted.

"But you love Ari right?" Chaz questioned.

"Yeah, but when she was a kid you know, she had all these problems; she was always sick. I helped create her, so it was partly my fault that she had those problems. I didn't want to have helped create another kid with problems like Ari's. I know now that that was stupid of me to think of. Ari is just fine, so is Coca. I just hope Jude will forgive me. I doubt she will, but I have hope," Tommy responded. He had obviously spent a long time thinking about this "problem" and what he was going to do about it.

"She will forgive you, Tom, but these things take time. If she loves you as much as I think she does, she will forgive you,"

The Boyz Attack song finished, and Coca walked back to Tommy.

"Come on Daddy, dance with me!" Coca said cheerfully, pulling Tommy to the dance floor.

Tommy danced with his daughter, smiling at her the whole time. She smiled at him as well.

When they finished dancing, they went to the refreshment table to get some punch.

When they got some punch, a young woman had approached them.

"Hello Coca. Are you having fun?" the young woman asked.

"Hello Ms. Meyers. Yes I am. Thank you for asking" Coca answered.

"Who might you be?" Ms. Meyers asked Tommy, perusing him over.

"He's my daddy!" Coca answered for Tommy.

The initial shock hit Ms. Meyers but then she put the pieces together.

"So you're the infamous father of Coca then?" Ms. Meyers asked for assurance.

Tommy wanted to give a good impression for all of the people in Coca's life, so Tom Quincy decided to play "nice".

"Yes I am," Tommy, replied, "You must be Ms. Meyers, I'm Tom Quincy,"

Ms. Meyer's eyes grew wide, then dimmed down quickly.

"Don't worry," Tommy laughed a little, "I just Tom Quincy,"

"Well then, it was nice meeting you again Mr. Quincy, your family has said nothing but good things about you, I was beginning to wonder if you were even real,"

Tommy just smiled, "Good evening," he replied walking away.

The night had finally died down, and Tommy and Coca were soon ready to go home.

TRL Studios:

The "Subliminal Stockbrokers" had just finished their interview, and were winding down backstage, when Max ran up to then, cellphone next to his ear.

"Yeah. Next week? 4PM? The bands free then. Okay, nice talking to you as well Mr. Jones. Have a nice evening. Thank you so much! I will! Bye!" Max ended his call on his blackberry.

"Guess what guys?" Max said excitedly.

"What?" the band asked, curious as to why their usually mellow manager, was so riled up.

"You guys got a gig at the Fillmore in San Francisco! I know that we don't have a tour coming up soon, but when we got this offer, I knew that we couldn't refuse! I mean, most bands can only dream of performing there!"

The band naturally was just as if not more so, excited.

Back At Jude's Apartment:

Tommy came back with Coca around 9PM, and Ari and Max had yet to return.

Tommy just appeared from Coca's bedroom.

"She's asleep," Tommy whispered.

Tommy knew that Jude just needed some space… and some time, until she came around, and was willing to talk to him again, so he just started heading to the door.

"Thank you, Jude," Tommy said.

"No, thank you Tommy," Jude said, kissing Tommy softly, and passionately on the lips.

**Disclaimer: We still don't own anything!**

**A/ N: Sorry for the delay in posting this chapter! Things have been hectic, and Zan and I now go to different schools and such. We have the ideas set for the rest of this fico w (don't worry, it's not even close to being finished. Anyways, please review or post- message us telling us what you think of this fic and chapter:-)**

**- Katie and Zan :-) :-)**


	7. Chapter 7

Tommy stood speechless.

"Uhhh... ummmm... I'm sorry," Jude apologized, "that was out of line Tommy, I'm sorry,"

"No, it was..." Tommy began to say, when the door opened.

There stood Ari and Max, hands were flying in the air with excitement.

"I still can't believe that you got us a gig at the Fillmore!" Ari signed.

"Hey, you guys did all of the 'real work' I just got you the gig!" Max signed back.

"You guys got a gig at the Fillmore?" Tommy signed.

Jude was amazed, if Tommy still signed, maybe he still loved her and his… their kids enough. This gave hope to Jude.

"Yeah, next week!" Ari grinned, "thanks to that awesome brother of mine!"

"Well then, tell you brother congratulations," Tommy said, giving a manly, approving nod to Max.

"Will do!" Ari said, soon noting that there was some tension in the room.

"Max? Care to go play a game of Halo with me?" Ari asked.

"Sure," Max replied, following Ari, who had exited the room, out.

Once both Ari and Max were out of the room, Tommy spoke again.

"Since when do they play video games?" Tommy asked.

"They don't, Tommy," Jude said rolling her eyes.

Suddenly, it hit Tommy, "Oh… right!"

"Yeah." Jude responded. "So, Tommy?" Jude asked.

"Yeah?"

"Where and what exactly have you been these past years?" Jude asked.

"A little bit of everywhere," Tommy replied, "After I got shunned by the kids, I realized that I couldn't be with you guys anymore, so I traveled at first. Some Europe; France, Italy, Spain, then South America, and North America, which brought me to New York City.

I liked it here, it was big, and no one would be able to find me, then my sister came to visit, and well, she loves the play "Annie", and I guess you know what happens from there," Tommy explained.

"Wow!" Jude exclaimed, "I never…"

"Yeah, I know," Tommy said kissing Jude on the lips.

They then began making out, and it kept getting steamier, and steamier, when a shirt was just about to come off.

"Tommy…" Jude said, "We can't, our kids,"

"Yeah," Tommy replied, as him and Jude stopped kissing. "They're our kids again?" Tommy questioned.

"Yeah, they're OUR kids again. I guess I never realized that the kids needed a dad, as much they did, until you showed up again,"

"Well than, thanks for sharing them with me,"

Jude giggled a little, and then gave Tommy a quick kiss on the lips.

"You know Tommy," Jude began, "That gig at the Fillmore, we don't have to go, I mean Ari and Max are adults, but…"

"It would be nice to see Sublime play again…"

"And I'm sure that Craig and Ellie would be glad to house us, and I'm sure that Coca wouldn't mind. She loves them all,"

"Great!" Jude replied excitedly, "I'll make some calls!"

**Disclaimer: We still don't own anything, except the third gens! Oh, also Craig and Ellie are from Degrassi, and they'll have a couple of small roles next chapter! We also do not own them!**

**A/ N: Short chapter, we know! But… be prepared for some MAJOR things to happen in the next chapter. Anyways, thanks for reading and reviewing! Please R and R:-)**


	8. Chapter 8

The next week came quickly, and Subliminal Stockbroker decided to fly out to San Francisco along with Jude, Tommy, and Coca. And so, we find them in the airport awaiting their flight.

"Oooh Daddy, I love flying!" Coca squealed, bouncing up and down in her seat.

Jude smiled at the thought of Coca finally having someone to call "Daddy". She had appreciated that Max had taken up the role, but he had truly grown up, and had another life now.

Then, 7 years after the birth of Coca, Tommy appeared again, and shook up Jude, Ari, Max, and Coca's lives again. And soon enough, Jude found herself hoping that Tommy would stay in their lives **for good** this time.

Jude noticed that Tommy's _fine_ lips curved up at the affectionate title that Coca had give him, and then he spoke to Coca.

"Yeah, I love to fly too! Did you know that I used to fly on a private jet sometimes when I was with Boyz Attack?"

"Really?" Coca's eyes grew wide.

Jude was just as shocked; Tommy didn't usually talk much about his Boyz Attack days with anyone, even her when they were together. She was glad that he could at least be honest with _their_ youngest daughter.

It was nice to be able to say that again. Jude had to admit that she liked the ring to _their children _very nicely, thank-you-very-much!

Suddenly, from a crowd of people, Ari and James appeared together. In Ari's hands, there was a tray with four venti coffees. In James' hands, there were two bags of food, containing cinnamon rolls from the _Cinnabon_ and bagels from _Noah's New York Bagels._

Ari and James were talking between themselves, when they finally neared Jude and the gate that their plane to San Francisco was supposed to depart from.

Ari coughed hardly, and it sounded a lot like a choke.

"You okay?" James asked his girlfriend.

"Yeah, I'm just a little short on breath," Ari told her boyfriend, "And I left my inhaler in my suitcase,"

"You'll be okay?" James asked with genuine concern.

Ari coughed again, "Hopefully," she replied, as they arrived to her parents and little sister.

"You okay honey?" Jude asked. "Do you need to borrow Coca's inhaler?"

Tommy's eyes grew wide at that statement. Last time he thought that something was wrong with one of his children, it resorted in a 7-year absence from his family, and that was something that he **never** wanted to do again.

"I thought that Coca was healthy," Tommy stated, trying not to let his thoughts show through to his facial expression.

"She _is_ healthy," Jude, said back plainly, "she has mild asthma, but nothing near what Ari has,"

"Okay," Tommy said back, remaining fairly calm, and keeping his emotions calm

Jude then picked up her purse from her lap, and opened it, revealed a purple inhaler. Jude then handed it to her daughter.

"Thanks Mom," Ari said accepting it from Jude, and bringing it to her mouth, and taking a few puffs.

Just as she did that, a woman's voice filled the airport from the loudspeakers.

"Jude Quincy and Thomas Quincy, please come to Terminal C, Gate 37 immediately,"

Tommy and Jude glanced at each other, not fully understanding why they were being called.

"Coca," Tommy said, "Stay with Ari and James, while your Mom and I got talk to the people at the gate, okay?"

""Kay," Coca said turning to Ari, "Can we play _Go Fish_?"

"Sure," Ari smiled, getting the cards out from the front pocket of her messenger bag.

The three then began to play cards.

Jude then walked with Tommy over to the gate desk.

They stood in line side-by-side, and waited for their turn. Eventually, after maybe ten minutes and a fit from the man ahead of them in line later, they finally stepped up to the desk.

"Hallo," the woman said with a thick New York City accent. "Haw can I help ya?"

"Um... yes… we're Thomas and Jude Quincy," Tommy said smiling to himself, at the thought of him and Jude; well, being him and Jude again.

The woman looked through a clipboard of papers and them looked back up at the two.

"Yes…" she began. "Mr. and Mrs. Quincy, we have a balancing error with the plane, and were wondering if we could change your seats. You'd still be on the same plane with the others in your party,"

"You okay with that?" Tommy asked Jude only slightly worried about having to spend 5 hours on a plane next to Jude.

No, he was actually worried that he wouldn't have enough will power not to make-out with her and confess his love for her all over again. Not that it was a bad thing, but he worried that the time for that had not come yet.

"Sure," Jude replied, obviously liking the idea but appeared to remain calm. But, even after 7 years apart, Tommy could still read her like a book.

"Alright than," the woman said handing them their new seat assignments, "have a good flight."

The woman then picked up the phone, and her voice filled the area surrounding the gate.

"Flight 217 please prepare for boarding. We will begin boarding rows 20- 30 momentarily. Rows 20- 30!" she repeated.

Jude and Tommy then went back to their kids, and found Marta, Penny, and Rocky there as well.

"Rows 20- 10 now boarding!" the voice called.

"Those are our rows," Marta commented.

Everyone except Tommy and Jude got up and gathered their things, and Marta noticed this.

"You comin Mr. and Mrs. Q.?" Marta asked.

"Our seating got changed," Jude explained. "Be good Coca," Jude said to her daughter. Commere," she said opening her arms for her daughter.

Coca got a big bear hug from her mother, and started to turn away.

"Kisses!" she demanded, putting her foot down hardly on the airport's over-vacuumed, and over- used carpet.

Jude kissed her daughter on the forehead and released her from her grip.

"Bye Daddy!" Coca chirped, then turned to Tommy.

"Kisses!" she demanded to Tommy. Tommy was slightly shocked, yet was filled with a warm feeling of happiness inside.

Tommy obeyed his daughter, and she then turned to head onto the plane.

"Bye Mommy and Daddy!"

"Later Mom and Dad!"

"See ya soon Mr. and Mrs. Q.!"

**Two Hours Later…**

"Go fish!" Ari said with boredom.

"Shucks!" Coca called, as she drew a card from the seat tray in the center seat.

Coca did so, looked at her card, and then shouted with glee "I win!"

"That's great," Ari mumbled, not sounding very enthusiastic. "Your turn," she said turning to Max.

"Wha? Wha? Huh?" Max asked, awaking front his sleep, and lifting his head from its tilted-back position.

"I said, you're turn!" Ari repeated herself.

"But I already played 9 games, Ar!" Max complained.

"I played ten! Ha!" Ari said triumphantly.

"You surer you don't wanna try and sleep?" Ari asked her little sister.

"Yup!" Coca responded.

Max opened the window shade, and looked out the window.

"Hey, look, fireworks!" Max exclaimed.

"Where?" Ari asked.

"Over there," Max pointed out the small, oval window, and to a set of rolling hills and mountain, which were almost impossible to see in the dark.

"You wanna see?" she asked Coca.

"Yes!" Coca responded.

"Good." Max said. "Then get over here squirt!" he said signaling to him lap.

**Meanwhile…**

Tommy watched Jude in the seat next to him, who was in a light sleep. She looked to be restless, and uncomfortable. Tommy then lifted the armrest that divided them, and put it up, allowing Jude's head and upper-part of her body into his lap.

Jude, who appeared to be slightly conscious, allowed herself to get comfortable, and Tommy began to stroke her hair, and she smiled, a peaceful and content smile.

Tommy, with his other hand, then lifted the plastic window shade to see if he could see the sky when they were that far above the clouds.

He was surprise to see a set of vibrant, lively, and colorful fireworks going off.

"Jude…" Tommy said shaking Jude.

Jude didn't respond.

"Hey, girl," Tommy shook Jude again.

Jude suddenly became more conscious. "Hmm?" she moaned.

"Look!" Tommy whispered to her.

Jude pulled herself up, and looked out the window the magnificent fireworks show that Tommy was pointing at.

Tommy then had Jude's attention. "Make a wish…" he whispered in her ear, as the two watched the fireworks peacefully, and in slight daze.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognize!**

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing and we hoped that you enjoyed the chapter! Please review:-)  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: We don't own anything!**

**A/ N: We know that we haven't updated in like forever, but we hope that this super- doper long chapter will make up for it! Please R& R!**

Another hour had passed on the plane, and Tommy had allowed himself to get some sleep, which was hard, because Jude was asleep on his lap. Not that Tommy had minded one bit; he would have stayed like that forever for _his_ rockstar.

45 minutes later, after some much needed sleep, Tommy slowly awoke at the sound of a stewardess' too- perky voice saying, they were about to land.

"Sir, I need you to put your in seat in up- lock position, we're about to land," she chimed, before disappearing down the aisle of the plane.

Tommy stretched (as much as allowed with the room that he had on an airplane), and rubbed his eyes. He then turned, and shook Jude lightly, trying to wake her up. After much effort, Jude still didn't budge.

A_nd even seven years later, she still is nearly impossible to wake up!_ Tommy thought.

"Jude, girl, wake up!" Tommy whispered softly in her ear.

"Mmm…" Jude mumbled, not wanting waking up.

Tommy kissed Jude softly, yet passionately on the lips, in hope that his "last resort" (which he wished was his _first_ resort), would work best.

Jude shot up. "Tommy!" she practically yelled, her cheeks flushing red.

Jude, sat up in her seat, straightened out her clothes, as she looked at Tommy.

"Are we about to land?" Jude questioned Tommy.

Yes," Tommy answered.

"Okay," Jude responded, as she looked down at Tommy's hands, which were gripped tightly to his seat, and turning a pinkish- purple color, and his veins were also seen.

Jude raised an eyebrow at this.

Tommy could feel her eyes looking upon him, and he looked up.

"I'm ok with lifting off but landings, and I don't get along!" Tommy answered her unasked question truthfully. After all that they had been through, he didn't even see the point of even trying to lie or hold back his true feelings anymore.

Jude chuckled.

"Hey don't laugh!" Tommy protested, pretended to pout, even though he was chuckling too.

Jude just smiled, and there was silence (unless you count those awkward, sideways, "check- out", glances) until the plane landed.

They all got off the plane accordingly, and headed towards the baggage claim.

Tommy and Jude emerged out to the gate, to find their kids, plus Marta, Penny, Rocky, and James already there.

They were expecting them to be there, but they were excited when they spotted two other people there as well.

"Craig, Ellie!" Jude called, excitedly, running towards her old friends.

Craig, had been Jude's opening act for her third tour, when his fame was just rising, and the two had quickly created a brother- sister relationship. By her fourth tour, and Craig's second, Craig bore news of a new girl friend named Ellie, whom he shared a special bond with. No sooner had Jude met Ellie, and they quickly became friends, once they discovered that, Ellie too, shared their passion for music.

"Long time no see, guys. How've you been?" Craig asked, greeted his old friends. He gave Jude a big bear hug, and him and Tommy shared a "Man Shake".

Ellie hugged Jude and Tommy, as well.

"I've been… tired," Tommy replied with lethargy; you could tell it too, his eyes were blood- shot.

Even if they all didn't have blood- shot eyes like Tommy's, everybody had to agree.

"Hey mom," Max finally spoke up, "Coca finally fell asleep about a half hour before we landed, but we didn't have the heart to wake her up," he told Jude, pointing to the limp, 7 year old girl in his arms.

"Oh just let her sleep. Here, give her to me" Jude replied.

Max began to hand Coca to Jude, when Tommy spoke up.

"Here, let me take her," Tommy offered, accepting usually very energetic even year

"Let's just go over to the baggage exchange so we can get our luggage" Jude suggested, and just like everyone else, wanted to find a bed to crash in.

They all agreed again, found their luggage, got the keys to the cars they had rented, and went to the to the hotel.

When they got in the lobby of the Hilton they were staying at, Jude and Tommy left Coca with their older children, and went to check in.

They got up to the check-in desk and a man behind it looked up at them.

"Welcome to the Hilton. How may I help you?" the man greeted with a smile. The kind of smile that every employee wore on his or her faces.

"We're here to check in," Jude said.

"Last name?" the man named Josh asked.

"Quincy," Tommy answered.

"It says here there are eight members of your party, correct?" Josh asked.

"Right" Tommy confirmed.

"You requested three suites (One for the girls, one for the boys, and one for Coca, Tommy, and Jude), right?" the man asked to confirm.

"No. We wanted four suites," Jude corrected the man.

Josh checked and shook his head.

"That's not what it says here," the man said.

"Ugh! Can we change it to three suites then?" Jude asked, getting annoyed.

The man looked at their bookings, and then shook his head 'No'.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Quincy, but we're all booked. Can we offer you a spa package or another one of our specialty packages? I'm truly sorry, but there's a wedding here this weekend, and we over booked,"

"We'll figure it out. Can we please just get our room keys?" Tommy snipped, too tired to really care. The man complied to that request, and handed them their keys

Tommy and Jude went back to the group, explained to them the situation, quickly worked out the sleeping arrangements, and handed them their respective keys.

They all said goodbye, and went up to their suites.

Tommy and Jude did the same, but both trying to figure out how the arrangement was going to work. Coca had ended up sharing a room with Ari, Marta and Penny had a room, and the guys had a room.

They were all on the 6th floor.

As Tommy and Jude entered their suite, both of their jaws dropped. It was huge!

There was a couch, a flat-screen TV, a stereo system, a coffee table, a kitchen (well, as close to a kitchen as one can get in a hotel), a bathroom, and of course the bedroom.

Tommy looked at the bedroom first, and loved it instantly. But then he thought of Jude and how he put her through so much by a seven-year absence. So he decided to give Jude the bed and he would sleep on the pullout couch bed. It was the least that he could do.

"Jude" Tommy called.

"Yeah?" Jude asked, coming in the bedroom.

"You can have the bed. I'll sleep on the pull-out couch bed," Tommy answered.

"You sure?" Jude inquired.

"Yeah, positive" Tommy replied.

"Ok" Jude said.

"Well, goodnight Jude" Tommy said.

"Goodnight Tommy" Jude said back, wondering why Tommy was acting awkwardly all of a sudden.

Tommy was acting weird because the day after tomorrow, he was planning on asking Jude on a date with him. It was going to be on a dinner boat called The _Hornblower_. He was nervous at how it was going to go. He just hoped she would agree to go with him.

Tommy tried to sleep, but he kept turning around, because springs were wedging into his back, and his neck.

Jude noticed this, and spoke up.

"Aw… h3ll Tommy, get your sorry self in here," Jude said, pulling down the sheets on the other side of her.

Tommy went to protest, but Jude cut him off.

"Get you a55 over here, Quincy!" Jude demanded, and then paused. "Unless you'd rather sleep on that _pathetic_ excuse for a bed,"

Tommy obligated, and there were no complaints there. Not that he minded sharing a bed with Jude again, of course.

The next night at the Fillmore, the "Subliminal Stockbrokers" were doing sound check, and practicing for their concert.

Tommy was helping with the sound check because their usual engineer was in Tahiti, and their backup called in sick.

Ari was practicing on the drums, playing one of 'Sublime's' earlier songs from their first album, while a man from facilities casually swept the stage.

A swirl of dust came into Ari's face, and she started coughing vigorously. Ari couldn't stop, and she didn't have a water bottle out on stage yet…

"We're letting people in now," the manager, announced, "So we have to let the warm- up band prepare,"

Ari nodded her head, and went to find the rest of the band.

The mediocre opening band played, and Sublime finally took stage.

"Alright ya'll, it's time for intermission, so stick around," Marta announced, as the band exited the stage.

Ari headed to the exclusive entrance, and was escorted to the RV (Margie, the bands tour bus driver, and Speid's Mom, had left 10 days earlier to drive it out, because they had a short tour scheduled for the way back to New York City).

She went pulled herself up the steps, and nearly clasped once she reached the top.

And that's when she felt herself not being able to breathe at all. She began to wheeze, and she knew that she was starting to have an asthma attack.

She fumbled around for her cellphone, but then remembered that it was backstage, and that she didn't keep it on her when she performed.

She then started fumbling around for her inhaler but she couldn't find it. She was now concentrating on getting herself to breathe.

And that's when she collapsed on the couch, and everything faded to black…

**A/N: Love it? Hate it? Please Review It:-D**


	10. Chapter 10: Part 1:

Fifteen minutes had pats, the concert was about to start, and everyone was beginning to wonder where Ari was. Much like her parents, Ari was known for being late, but not this late, and truthfully, everyone was beginning to wonder where she was…

"Tommy, Ari isn't here and I'm really worried. They need a drummer like… now!" Jude babbled, looking very nervous.

"I'll fill in for Ari. I might not have drummed for a while but I can catch on fast," Ellie volunteered. Even though it was something that Ellie wouldn't usually do, the opening band had been great, and had been improvising their act, playing covers for the past two songs.

"Okay, Ellie you fill in for Ari and I'll go look for her," Tommy said, rushing away from back stage, and to Ari's dressing room.

The "Subliminal Stockbrokers", minus Ari, and plus Ellie all got in their places, as they heard the thunderous, cheering crowd.

The band played the first few notes, and the crowd went even wilder.

Marta went up to the mic, and announced the band.

"Well as you can see Anna-Rita, our drummer isn't here right now, so we have a very good friend of ours, Ellie Nash- Manning filling in for her for a lil. We're the Subliminal Stockbrokers, and this song is called 'If…'!"

Meanwhile…

Tommy wandered around, found Ari's dressing room, and knocked on the room's door. No answer. He opened the door... no one was there…

Tommy suddenly remembered that Ari had been coughing vigorously earlier, and that Ari always kept her extra inhalers on the bus. Tommy then went hurling down the steep steps, past security, and onto the sidewalk, where he was the band's bus.

Tommy thrust open the bus door to find Ari sitting on one of the leather couches, her entire body being supported by the couch.

"Ari!" Tommy exclaimed, his paternal love obvious in his voice.

Tommy saw that Ari was holding her throat, and he immediately knew she couldn't breathe. Ari's delicate health was something that Tommy had though about everyday, and it was something that he could NEVER, would NEVER forget.

Tommy got up and searching around for Ari's inhaler. He looked around frantically for a few moments, but he still had no luck.

"D---a-d---" Ari gasped, pointing to where her inhaler sat, just a few inches to the left of where she (Ari) sat.

Tommy quickly grabbed the inhaler. At first, Tommy wasn't sure that he would remember how to use the contraption (Ari's inhaler), but something about the moment, and his will to be the father that he needed to be, overcame Tommy, and he quickly gave Ari a few puffs of her inhaler.

No luck.

Tommy's heart skipped a beat, but he brought Ari's inhaler up to her mouth again.

Still no luck…

Tommy panicked, his heart skipping another beat, and whipped out his cell and called 911.

"My daughter----- Anna Rita Quincy----- Our front of the Fillmore----- Asthma attack----- She had a history of them------ Thank You-----" A shaken Tommy explained Ari's condition to the emergency services of San Francisco.

Within five minutes an ambulance came, and put Ari on a stretcher.

While Ari was getting put in the ambulance, Tommy went back to Jude.

Jude had a worried expression on her face, and was standing in a corner backstage, but she looked up when she heard footsteps. Jude looked relieved when she realized that the footsteps were Tommy's, but the corners of her mouth seemed to go down when she saw Tommy's pale complexion...

_TBC... _

**Disclaimer: We don't own anything!**

** A/ N: This chapter was kind of filler- y, but the chapter was just so long that we had to split it up. Anyways, we really hope that you guys (and girls) enjoyed this chapter. Any feedback would be greatly appreciated! More should hopefully be up soon:-)**


	11. Chapter 10: Part 2:

_Previously:_

_Jude had a worried expression on her face, and was standing in a corner backstage, but she looked up when she heard footsteps. Jude looked relieved when she realized that the footsteps were Tommy's, but the corners of her mouth seemed to go down when she saw Tommy's pale complexion…_

"Tommy, where's Ari?" Jude immediately asked.

"She had an asthma attack. I found her in the bus, on a couch, struggling to breathe. An ambulance is taking her to the hospital, as we speak. We need to leave, now," Tommy told her, surprisingly calm.

"How can you be calm?! Our daughter had an asthma attack and you are calm!" Jude yelled in panic mode. Tears began to steam down Jude's face.

"If I don't act as calm as I can Jude, I'm going to break down crying. Right now we don't need anyone to freak out more than you already are. Jude, go out to the ambulance and ride with Ari to the hospital. I'll go and tell Max and the band," Tommy said giving Jude a reassuring hug. Tommy hugged her again, allowing his right hand to meet Jude's hip, and his hand to lift her shirt ever so slightly, so that his hand met her porcelain skin.

But the moment ended faster then it came.

"Go." Tommy instructed Jude.

Jude turned and began to run towards where Ari was, then she began to sprint, and then she was out of Tommy's site.

One Hour Later…

Jude sat in the waiting room of the hospital waiting for the doctors to come in and tell Tommy and her Ari's results. Tommy had taken a trip to the _Starbucks_ down the street to get them both coffees.

The band was planning on finishing up their show with Ellie as their drummer, and then would see what Ari's current status was when the show was over, before deciding what to do next.

"Mrs. Quincy?" A doctor asked from the doorway.

"Is there news on Ari?" Jude asked, jumping out of her seat, and walking over to the doctor, anxiously.

"Anna Rita should be fine. The bronchodilator was successful. We want her to keep using her anti- lung swelling medication. As for her nebulizer; it says here that she hasn't used it in a year or so, but I think that she should start up again. Use it for the three weeks or so, every four to six hours, then just check up with her physician in Toronto on what to do next."

"Okay, thanks, Doctor. So when will she be released?" Jude asked.

"If everything goes smoothly, then we can release her sometime tomorrow morning," the doctor replied.

Just then, Tommy walked through the sliding doors, with a coffee cup in each hand. When he saw Jude with the doctor, he quickly rushed over to them.

"How's Ari?" Tommy asked instinctively.

"As I was just telling your wife, she should be fine, and if all goes well, she will be releases tomorrow morning," The doctor repeated herself.

"Thank G-d," Tommy said, letting out a sigh of relief.

"Yeah," Jude agreed.

Both Tommy and Jude reached towards the other, and gave the other a hug, not even realizing what they were doing…

The Next Morning…

As it had worked out, Ellie had managed to play the concert with the other "Subliminal Stockbrokers". And even though Ari was really disappointed, she understood that her health was more important than any concert.

Jude and everyone had decided to go to breakfast, but Tommy was staying at the hospital, so that he could help check Ari out. Jude would have stayed, but she said something about a craving for pickles.

Tommy meandered into Ari's room, and Ari immediately noticed Tommy's presence.

"Dad!" Ari cried, fear still in her voice. The doctors didn't want Ari to have any visitors until they were sure that she was okay, and was able to talk relatively easily and well.

"Shh…you're ok now," Tommy comforted his daughter, walking over to her, talking a seat next to her on her bed, and wrapping his right arm around her shoulder.

"I thought I was going to die. You saved me, Dad," Ari sniffled thanks to her father.

"That's what I'm here for," Tommy said softly, and offered Ari a comforting smile. Ari smiled back.

"What about the concert?" Ari panicked, suddenly realizing that it was in fact the next morning.

"Ellie filled in for you," Tommy informed Ari.

"Remind me to thank Ellie," Ari said, attempting to get up, but the tubes down her throat, and the IV in her arm, stopping her.

"Sure," Tommy replied, but then the expression on his face, and tone in his voice changing. "You really scared me. When I saw you on the floor like that, I thought I wasn't going to be able to save you," Tommy told her.

"I'm fine now dad thanks to you. I can get through it," Ari said.

"Okay, well, let the doctors finish up with you, and then, I'll be out there waiting for you," Tommy said.

Ari smiled and hugged Tommy again. Then he left her hospital room.

A while later Ari came out of the hospital room, an inhaler in hand. She didn't want what had happened, to happen again.

"You ready?" Tommy asked.

"Yep," Ari replied. Then they walked together to the waiting room.

When Jude heard footsteps behind her she turned around with a relieved expression on her face.

"There you are! Where have you two been?" Jude questioned.

"We were just finishing up with the doctors," Tommy revealed.

"Mom, dad saved me. If it wasn't for him, I don't know if I'd be standing here right now," Ari told her mother.

Jude didn't say anything, couldn't say anything. She just hugged Ari.

Max walked up to them.

"Hey Ari, James said he wanted to talk to you. He was really worried," Max said.

Jude and Ari stopped hugging and Ari went with her brother.

When they were gone, Jude turned and looked at Tommy.

Tommy was standing in a corner with his hands in his pockets and his head turned to the side. He didn't know what to do, so he just stood there.

Tommy could feel eyes on him so he turned and saw Jude's blue eyes a few feet away from his own.

Jude just went up to him and hugged him. Tommy was caught off guard but hugged her back. Jude's arms slinked around his shoulders and Tommy's went around her waist.

"Tommy, I don't know how I'll ever repay you," Jude whispered.

"There's no need to repay me Jude," Tommy whispered back.

Jude pulled away a little to look up at him.

"But there's got to be something I can do" Jude said.

"Well how about dinner with me tomorrow night, say 7-ish?" Tommy suggested with hopefulness in his eyes

**A/ N: Well... that's chapter 2 for the day!Thank you so much for reviewing! We really appreciate it! Well... we left off with a minor cliff hanger, but, honestly, what do you expect for the couple who has a history AND chemistry? We are also not doctors, so please excuse us if any of the medical information is incorrect. Anyhow, we really hope that you enjoyed this chapter! Any feedback would be greatly appreciated! Gracias:-)**

**Disclaimer: We don't own anything!**

_Preview:  
_

_Where do we go from here?- Ari_

_This is really nice- Jude_

_ And... A night in Las Vegas?_


	12. Chapter 11

"_Well how about dinner with me tomorrow night, say 7-ish?" Tommy suggested with hopefulness in his eyes._

"I'd like that," Jude offers a small smile that he returned.

Tommy and Jude just stood there a while savoring each other's presence.

………………………

The next night Tommy and Jude headed to the docks of the San Francisco Bay, and arrived on the dinner boat, The _Hornblower_.

Tommy thought it would be nice to dine on a boat to see the bay at night. Tommy remembered doing a Boyz Attack function here years ago, so he called Darius who informed him of where exactly it was.

Tommy and Jude were both dressed casually yet classy; like one might see when a rich couple plays golf, but not in the up- tight kind of way.

"Tommy this is really nice," Jude commented, obviously impressed, as they got inside the dining area of the boat.

"Yeah I was here a long time ago and it still hasn't changed a bit" Tommy said.

They walked up in front of the host.

"Name?" the host asked.

"Tom Quincy."

"Ah, right this way. Follow me please," the host told them.

They followed him to a table in a corner of the restaurant.

Tommy, being the natural romantic he is, pulled out Jude's seat for her before sitting down himself.

"Wow, such a gentleman," Jude teased, being mocked impressed, even though she really was.

"Well I try," Tommy said, playing along.

"Well your server will be with you in a few moments" the host said then left.

While they were looking at their menus, they each snuck glances at each other.

After they ordered there was an uncomfortable silence that Jude couldn't stand.

"So…" Jude attempted to start a conversation.

"So…" Tommy mimicked.

Jude sighed and looked down at her hands then looked up.

"Jude, where do you see this thing between you and me going? Where are we headed? Because honestly… I don't know. Are you confused as I am?" Tommy asked.

"Tommy we're still married, there's not really another place to go," Jude replied, with a little bit of an upset/ annoyed tone in her voice.

"I know that but seriously, can we still be Tom and Jude Quincy, or are we just better off being Tom Quincy and Jude Harrison?"

"Tommy, before I answer these questions, answer me one. Tommy, how do you feel about any of this?"

"Jude, remember all those years ago when I told you that when I was with you,_ I almost believed that I could be the man I should be_?"

"Of course. Tommy, how could I forget something like that?"

"Well I still feel that way or rather, I believe I can be the man I should be. Not almost believe, but I do believe. After coming back and seeing you again, I feel that way again. I've missed you so much Jude. I don't ever want to be away from you again. Being away from you for seven years has made me realize that. Leaving seven years ago was the **stupidest thing** that I've ever done. I'm so sorry. I still love you Jude and I hope you still feel the same way. If not, then I completely made and idiot of myself" Tommy confessed.

Jude had tears in her eyes after that little speech.

Jude took one if his hands in her own from across the table.

"I was hoping you'd say something like that. Tommy we've been through a lot. When you left seven years ago, I never thought you'd come back. Now that you have, I don't want you to leave. So I still see us staying as Tom and Jude Quincy. I saw that a long time ago and I still see that now. Yeah I still love you too but I need to know and see proof that you won't leave again. I've let you back in my life and my heart. I just don't want to get crushed again," Jude told him truthfully, looking deep into his majestic blue eyes.

"I get that completely. Can we at least try 'us' again, and see how it goes? If it doesn't work out, I'll still be here for you and the kids. I'd still want to be your friend. I don't plan on going anywhere," Tommy pleaded. You could see the determined look in his eyes.

"Yeah. We can try. Oh and really, thank you for saving Ari. I really don't know how to thank you. It meant so much to Ari and I," Jude said.

"Jude, I already told you that you didn't need to thank me. You here with me is thanks enough" Tommy smiled softly, the kind of smile that was saved for Jude.

Jude couldn't help but smile back.

Their conversation finished when their food was brought out to them. They ate in silence.

When they finished their food they paid and went out on the deck.

They walked out to the bow and up to the railing.

Tommy watched Jude stand up on the railing. He saw her hair blowing through the wind and he smiled.

He walked up behind her and held up her arms like Jack did to Rose in "The Titanic".

Once Jude realized what he was doing, turned her head slightly and smiled back at him.

As they stared out into the bay illuminated by the many lights of the city, Tommy thought about how his life couldn't get much better.

**Disclaimer: Same as usual; we don't own anything!**

**A/ N: Hey guys! Thanks for reading this chapter! Thanks for reviewing the last one! We have the next chapter in planning, and a key new character is going to show up. He is related to some "IS" characters. Anyhow, any feedback would be appreciated! Thanks**


	13. Chapter 12

Two days past, and after a much-needed mini- vacation in San Francisco, the band, and the rest of the Quincys were off to Las Vegas. They had their old driver Margie Spiederman back, and they were now only about 20 miles outside of Las Vegas.

James and Ari, who were still going steady, thank you very much, were playing the card game "BS" in the back bedroom (where the girls slept).

"Got any twos?" Ari asked her boyfriend, with a fake- serious expression.

"No," James said, the corners of his mouth just barely curving up.

Ari looked at her cards.

"BS," Ari said.

"No,"

"Yes!"

"No!" James said.

"Don't make me go over there!"

"No! No!" Ari protested, holding her stomach, because it was hurting from laughing so hard. "BS!" Ari added.

James went over to Ari, and began tickling her.

Ari kept on laughing, and tried to tickle him back.

"You do know that I'm not ticklish, right?"

"Super J!"

"You bet!" James grinned, as he moved next to Ari.

"My hero!" Ari exclaimed, putting her hands on her cheeks, and pretending to be surprised.

"Does the hero get a kiss?" James pouted.

Ari wrapped her arm around James's neck, sending shivers up his spine. She then tenderly kissed James on the lips.

James feverishly kissed Ari back.

The sounds emitted from the bedroom areas of the RV must have been pretty loud, because it was enough to get Tommy standing in the doorway.

Tommy fake-coughed.

"Parent present…" Tommy said annoyed.

"Dad; isn't that supposed to be what I should say?"

"Don't joke, Anna- Rita. I just caught you making out with James- in the bedroom!" Tommy exclaimed, very upset, and ruining Ari and James's light mood.

"Well, sorry, Dad. But I'm 23 years old! I'm not your little girl anymore!"

That was it. That sent Tommy marching out of the room, and over to Jude, who was in the first bedroom (where the boys slept).

"They were making out!" Tommy exclaimed to Jude, his paternal instincts obviously showing.

"Babe, calm down," Jude said, taking Tommy's hand, and giving it a chaste kiss.

"But he was kissing _my_ baby girl," Tommy whined.

Tommy leaned back into Jude, and she began to massage his tense shoulders.

"People have been saying that they're going to get married since they were eighteen, Tommy," Jude explained to her husband (thank-you-very-much) calmly. "She's a grown- up girl, she can take care of herself now."

"But------" Tommy tried to protest.

"Shhh…" Jude shushed Tommy, calming him down, and relieving his nerves in a way that only she could do.

Jude then planted a romantic kiss on Tommy's (_fine_) lips.

That kiss soon turned into a make-out session, when there was a light knock on the door.

"Mom-m-my? Da-a-ddy?" Coca quivered, burying her face in her favorite pink blanket.

"What is it sweetie?" Jude asked her youngest daughter softly.

Tommy gave Jude a look, because they were "interrupted", but it quickly went away when he saw Coca so frightened.

"I- I- had- da- a- night-mare!" Coca cried softly.

Jude opened her arms, and Coca quickly ran over to Jude, and snuggled in her arms.

"What happened in the nightmare?"

"A cweepie guy said that he was gonna get 'venge on you and Daddy, and take Daddy away! He then said that he would get me! I don't wanna get hurt! I don't want Daddy to leave, again!" Coca continued to cry.

"Shhh… it's going to be okay, Carolina… Daddy's not going to go anywhere," Jude said using Coca's real name, which people used with Coca so that she would know that they were being honest, and meant business.

"Yeah, I'm not going to go anywhere, _Coco Puffs_," Tommy said, picking Coca up off Jude's lap, and putting her on his own. He had began calling Coca "Coco Puffs" after Coca claimed that all her friend's fathers had nicknames for them, and now that she had a father, she wanted a nickname too.

"Okay," Coca told her parents, feeling a lot better, her fears evaporating.

Jude then looked at Tommy.

"Should we tell her?" Jude asked Tommy.

"About…" Tommy said, not sure if he should use the word.

"Yeah," Jude confirmed.

"Coco Puffs," Tommy began.

"Yeah. Daddy?" Coca asked.

"Your Mom and I have something to tell you."

"Something important?" Coca questioned with innocence, in a way that only a child could.

"Yes, it's important," Jude picked up. "Coca, your Daddy and I are husband and wife, again. Like in the 'Parent Trap' or like Aunt Sadie and Uncle Kwest are."

It took a while for Coca to process this information, but she smiled once she did.

"Kiss!" Coca declared.

"What?!?!?!" Jude and Tommy asked at the same time. One as confused as the other.

"Kiss! I want you to kiss like Ari and James do!"

Tommy and Jude both blushed, and then pecked each other on the lips.

Coca let out a squeal, and then clapped her hands.

"Wow." A voice came from the doorway of the back bedroom.

There stood Ari, hands on her hips, and James no far behind her.

"I mean, I knew that it was only time before you two got together again, but I didn't expect it to be THIS soon!" Ari exclaimed.

"Yeah," Both Jude and Tommy said together, both blushing again.

"We're here!" Margie called.

With that everyone ran to the front of the RV.

A chorus of "Finallys!" ad "Yes's" could be heard.

"Now remember kids_; what happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas_! So don't do anything that you're gonna regret!" **(A/ N: That's foreshadowing guys!)**

"Yes ma'am!" the band chorused.

Everyone said his or her goodbyes to Margie, and everyone was off.

_Next Time... "I forgot to tell the band that there are some backstage visitors today. It's good publicity, but I've been so busy that I didn't get around to scheduling and confirming the idea until the last minute..." - Max_

**Disclaimer: We don't own anything!**

**A/ N: Hey guys! I (Katie) am about 1800 miles away from home right now... Zan and I have been discussing out plans for the story, though. And we do have the next chapter written, so keep on the lookout for another chapter soon! Anyhow, thanks for reviewing the last chapter. Any reviews or feedback would be appreciated:-)**


	14. Chapter 13

* * *

The band and Max (who quickly found out Jude and Tommy's news from Coca and Ari) made their way to where their concert would be in a few hours.

They warmed up, had sound check, and soon their concert started.

For Ari, it was nice to be playing the drums again. And even though she still couldn't be playing as much as she would have like, playing for a while was definitely better then not playing at all.

Intermission soon came, and Marta, James, Rocky, Penny, and Ari made their ways off the stage.

"Uh… Ar?" Max asked, catching Ari, who was opening a bottle of water, and about to take a sip from it.

"Yeah?" Ari asked.

"I forgot to tell the band that there are some backstage visitors today. It's good publicity, but I've been so busy that I didn't get around to scheduling and confirming the idea until the last minute," Max told his twin sister nervously.

"Today? As in now?" Ari asked for clarification.

"Yeah," Max confirmed sheepishly, as a man around their age appeared behind him.

The guy had curly dark brown hair that went off in odd directions, tan skin, and almond shaped deep brown eyes.

"Ari, this is Will Seymour. Will, this is Ari," Max introduced Ari and Will to each other.

"Hey. Wow. I can't believe that I'm finally meeting Anna- Rita Quincy!" Will grinned, looking happy as a schoolboy.

There was something that was contagious about Will's smile, so Ari couldn't help but smile back.

"Well, it's nice to meet you too, Will. So you're a big 'Sublime' fan?" Ari asked curiously. Usually she didn't feel very comfortable talking this 'loosely' around fans, but something about Will made Ari feel comfortable and safe.

"Guilty," Will continued to grin.

"I'm sorry, I know that you're probably asked this a lot," Will said pulling a notepad and a sharpie out of his right back pocket. "But… do you think that I could get an autograph?"

Ari smiled politely, and took the paper pad and pen from Will.

"No, it's cool," Ari replied, signing her autograph, and handing the paper and pen back to Will.

"Thanks," Will smiled.

Suddenly, Marta and Penny came tumbling into area where the two were talking, the half- sisters laughing contagiously.

"… Max is so sweet. He got me a bouquet of roses on Pier 39 when we were in San Francisco!" Penny smiled, as only one who is true in love does.

"He sounds so romantic, Pen," Marta said, trying not to let tears fall from her eyes.

"Oh, Marta," Penny said softly, and wrapped her arm around her sister. "I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking. I forgot that you and Johnny (Sadie and Kwest' son) broke up."

"It's okay," Marta forced a smile.

"No it's not. You two were together for like _forever_," Ari chipped in. "Oh, and I know it's probably a bad time, but this is Will Seymour," Ari said, as Will appeared at her side. "Will, this is Penny and Marta," she said pointing to them as she said their names.

There was a series of, "Hi's" and "Nice to meet you's".

"Subliminal Stockbrokers to the stage!" A voice called on the PA.

"That's us," Ari told Will.

"It was nice meeting you," Ari and Will shook hands.

And with that, Ari, Marta, and Penny made their ways to the stage.

The performance finally ended.

The band made their way off stage.

"That was fantastic!" James pulled Ari into a bear hug, and kissed her tenderly on the lips.

After they all settled down, the band decided on their plans for the night.

Jude, Tommy, and Coca decided to kick back in the hotel room with room service and a Pay-Per-View movie as a family. Max, Marta, Penny, James, Rocky, and Ari, on the other hand decided to spend on a night on the town, because they were all legal to drink and gamble now. However, they did promise not to do anything too reckless or stupid. (**A/ N: Ha**).

Now, they were all sitting at a table inside a nightclub.

They all had a couple of drinks, and were all pretty 'loose'.

That's when a person went onto a stage and began to sing "Take My Breath Away" by Berlin.

"Hey Anna (James' nickname for Ari), do you wanna dance?" James asked.

"Szure," Ari slurred. She obviously had he parents' alcohol tolerance.

The couple made their way to the dance floor, and began to let their bodies melt together and move together as one.

It was unclear weather it was the smoke filled room, or the stickiness of all the people around them, but both Ari and James both seemed to be intoxicated by everything that was going on around them.

"I'm thirsty!" Ari shouted above the music.

"Me too!" James shouted back.

The two made their way over to the bar.

"Two drinks please!" James told the bartender as he slapped a ten-dollar bill the down on the counter.

What James didn't realize, was that neither Ari, nor him could handle even another ounce of alcohol.

The bartender made their drinks, and slid the drinks over to them.

"Thanks," Max said as he grabbed the two drinks, and handed one to Ari.

Both Ari and James had drunk their drinks in one big gulp.

"Mmmm…" James said as he licked his lips.

Ari kissed James.

James took Ari's drink from her hand, and then set his and her drinks down.

He then kissed her back, and soon they were kissing deeper and deeper.

That was the last thing that James or Ari remembered clearly…

The next morning soon came…

_TBC_

**A/N: Well that's the end of the chapter. We hope you enjoyed it. Please review. :D**


	15. Chap and Char Descriptions

Hey guys! Sorry that this isn't a chapter, however we do have some other stuff for you. We have descriptions for the rest of the chapters of this fic, and there's a link in my profile to my site which has pictures of all of our characters, and who we would cast to play them.

DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU DO NOT WISH TO KNOW WHAT IS TO COME FOR THIS FIC!

Chapter 14: James and Ari trying to figure out if their unity is real, and manage to pull Marta, Tommy, and fake government records into the whole ordeal.

Chapter 15: Penny and Max have exciting news. Meanwhile, Ari is depressed that she is single agaib, when she is re- introduced to one of Max's old friends, and sparks fly.

Chapter 16: A month has passed, and it's the wedding of the year for a happy couple. However, drama ensues when everyone ends up having one to many drinks...

Chapter 17: A 3 month tour in the midsts, and a relationships are steaming up.

Chapter 18: Will and Ari get closer than ever, but Ari must find out about Will's past first.

Chapter 19: There's a kid on the way, but who's the father?

Chapter 20: Who's the father of the unborn child? Secrets are revealed.

Chapter 21: A baby is born, and another couple thinks that they are expecting.

(There is also talks of a possible third story for our series)

Any speculations?

Anyhow, we hope that you enjoyed little teasers:-)


	16. Chapter 14

Ari woke to a pounding headache. So, she began to get up slowly. She pushed the covers down to her feet.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Ari screamed.

"What the h3ll?" James questioned, half asleep.

"Ahhhhhh!" Ari whipped her head around to see her boyfriend lying next to her.

"Why is there a ring on your finger?" James asked Ari, completely oblivious to what was going on.

"There's not a ring on my finger!" Ari denied, only finding a very nice ring shining on her left hand ring finger.

"Craaap! There is one!" Ari screamed, unable to say the word. "What the h3ll happened, James?" she demanded to know.

"You're asking me?" James demanded back.

"Ahhhhhh!" Ari screamed, yet again. "And I'm naked! Fu---"

James cut Ari off.

"Anna, calm down!" James demanded.

"Calm down! We woke up together naked in bed, with rings on our ring fingers, and you want me to calm down! Damn James, how stupid are we?"

"Uh…" James said, finding a loose paper under a few pillows. James pulled out the paper, and read it.

"Marriage Certificate: This document confirms the marriage of Anna- Rita Quincy to James on this fifteenth day of April." the document, it read.

Unable to speak, James handed Ari the certificate.

Ari scanned the page, and her eyes popped out of their sockets as she read them.

James smiled slightly at Ari's behavior, but it quickly dimmed.

"What the h3ll are we going to do?" Ari screamed suddenly.

And for once in his life, James couldn't say anything.

"What are we going to tell the press? Our fans? Our siblings? Our…" Ari rambled, and then gulped, "Our Parents?"

"Anna," James wrapped his arm around Ari's naked shoulders. "We'll get through this. Together. Okay?"

Ari nodded.

"Now, how about we take a shower, then we can get some room service breakfast, and talk things through," James whispered to Ari, who nodded.

Ari gave James a look, and James smiled understandingly back at the "Shower" comment.

"Alone, don't worry."

Ari nodded, but didn't say anything immediately, but she eventually did.

"Was I… good… last night, I mean?" Ari asked sheepishly.

James grinned.

"Very. Not that I, you know… have anything to compare it to…" James continued to grin.

Ari nodded, and shoved James playfully off the bed, letting a small smile appear on her lips.

_I'm supposed to feel good, but then why does this feel so wrong?_ Ari wondered to herself.

Ari and James took their showers, got dressed, ordered breakfast, and were now sitting down at the small eating table in their hotel room.

"So…" Ari began.

"So…" James began.

"What are we going to do?"

"I don't know," James admitted.

"Well, you seemed all open to compromise before the showers," Ari stated blandly.

"Can you quiet down, Anna- Rita. Sheesh! I hava migraine!"

Ari's eyes widened at James calling her 'Anna- Rita', because no once called her 'Anna- Rita anymore, except for people in 'The Business'.

Ari might have responded if there wasn't a knock at their door first.

"Damn cleaning service," James grumbled.

"If someone wasn't at the door, you would be screwed, Andrews," Ari sent James daggers with her eyes, and went to answer the door.

Ari opened the door lazily, to find Tommy standing there.

"Ari," Tommy began in a worried, fatherly manner, "Where have you been?"

"I… I…" Ari tried to explain, then decided to try to lie to Tommy. She wasn't ready to tell him the truth yet.

"I… you see… I… we…." Ari tried to lie, but failed miserably, much like Jude did at lying.

"What did you do, Ar?" Tommy asked softly, almost sighing manner.

"I… Dad…" Ari began. "I'm in trouble. Well we are…"

"We?" Tommy asked, suddenly realizing that James was in the room, sitting at the small table.

"Yeah, um, Dad, we're in trouble," Ari stated flatly.

"Oh gd; you're not pregnant, are you?" Tommy asked instinctively. **(A/N…)**

"No!" Ari shouted. "We mighthavegottenmarried!" Ari blurted out.

"Mightagotmerred?" Tommy asked for clarification. "What?"

"James and I might have sorta… kinda… gotten… married!" Ari squeaked

"MARRIED? You MARRIED?" Tommy stormed.

"Technically we eloped," Ari said softly, shrinking herself in the corner, as tears began to stream down her face.

"I'm sorry, Dad. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. I'm only 22. I'm…" Ari continued to cry, but now her words became sobs.

"Shhhh…" Tommy sat down next to Ari, and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, and let her cry on his shirt.

Ari continued to cry, but eventually she began to calm down.

"Can I see the ring?" Tommy asked.

Ari hesitantly showed him the ring.

Tommy brought her hand close to his eyes and looked closely at the ring.

His eyebrows furrowed as he looked at it.

The he suddenly dropped her hand and sighed, closing his eyes. As he opened them he spoke a soft, "It's not real".

"WHAT?!" both Ari and James demanded.

"It's not real" Tommy said again.

"Dad, how could it not be real? I mean we have the certificate and everything" Ari was confused.

"Just because you have a certificate and a ring, doesn't mean they're real. Believe me, I know" Tommy pointed out.

"Dad, how could you know?" Ari implored.

"Ari, look me in the eyes and tell me that you don't believe this has happened to me before. Believe me, in Boyz Attack! I woke up from many a drunken night in some pretty crazy situations that you wouldn't believe, and one of them was similar to this one," Tommy explained.

"But how can you tell it's not real?" James was skeptical.

"You can tell it's not real by how light it is. If it's heavy and makes a _clunk_ sound, then it's real. If it feels light and makes a _clack _sound, then it's fake. Here give me your ring and I'll show you" Ari gives Tommy her ring and he takes his own ring off.

**(A/N: let's say that since Tommy and Jude decided to be with each other again, he put his ring back on)**

Tommy drops his own ring on a table and heard a _clank_. He took Ari's ring, dropping it on the table. It made a _clack._

Tommy then gave Ari both rings to compare. She gave them to James for him to compare.

James gave Tommy back his ring and Ari her ring.

Tommy put his back on as did Ari with hers.

"Your rings are fakes. Now I don't know about the certificate because I need to see it. Can you hand it to me?" Tommy said.

James walked over to the bed and brought the certificate over to Tommy.

Tommy took it and looked at the name of the certificate's giver.

Tommy looked back up at Ari and James, and sighed.

"I can't believe he did it again. It's been twelve years and he's doing it again," Tommy said dejectedly.

"Who's doing what again, Dad?" Ari inquired.

"This guy, " Tommy replied.

"Wait—what?" James was confused.

"My old friend from Boyz Attack'married' you two. He did the exact same thing twelve years ago. He posed as a minister to get a job here. He was found out and arrested for fraud, and many other things. He was sent to prison and apparently he got out. He's going to get himself arrested again if he doesn't clean up his act"

"Which member?" Ari inquired.

"TJ," Tommy responded.

**(A/ N: We don't really remember their names, but it's not Chaz. Please tell us if you know them in a review or post- message. Thank you!)**

"How come you never told us, Dad?"

"I'll you that later. Right now I have to go pay a surprise visit to TJ. Either you can come with me or, you can stay here and mull over what I have been telling you. So what do you say?" Tommy looked back and forth from each of them.

"I want to mull it over; I mean, I have a lot to think about," Ari said.

"James?" Tommy asked.

"I agree. I need to talk to Ari about this anyway. So you can go ahead and talk to your brother" James replied.

Tommy nodded and they said their goodbyes. He headed out towards the 'get-married-in-a-jiffy' places, with the certificate in hand.

He found the church that was on the certificate and walked inside.

With relief and anger he found his brother there.

"TRENT JONES!" Tommy yelled.

TJ turned around and a smile graced his face.

"Tom!" his smile faltered when he saw Tommy's expression.

"TJ, how could you do this again? You did it twelve years ago and now you're doing it again!" Tommy fumed.

"What are you talking about?" TJ questioned.

"You know very well what I'm talking about! Being here and being a fraud, again!" Tommy screamed.

"Oh, that, right. I'm just having a job here so I can afford to learn how to be a true minister. I've changed Tom, honest" TJ told him.

"You have not changed! You could have gotten a better job than this! One where you didn't have to commit this crime! Right now that's not the point. Did you marry Anna-Rita Quincy and James Andrews last night?"

"I might have. But what concern is it of yours?" TJ was getting angry.

"Anna-Rita is my daughter! That's why! Now I have to decide whether or not to turn you in for fraud, again."

"Please don't, Tom," TJ begged, and you could see truthfulness in his eyes.

Tommy's eyes looked up interest.

"I just wanted to make an honest living. But because of my past they won't give me a marriage license. You of all people would understand that; people hating you because of you past," TJ sighed. "And my kids; they idol me. I just couldn't let them down," several tears began to pour down his cheeks.

"Fine," Tommy sighed again. "But at least let me help you get a valid license. We don't know how many people you could have married."

"Ari and James were the only ones, I swear. I had a job a bartender before this, but I wanted a better job to tell my kids about, so I started over."

Tommy didn't reply for a long time, but then he finally did.

"Thank you." Tommy said simply.

"For what?" TJ asked.

"For not really marrying Ari and James. They're cute and all, but they both haven't ever really been with anyone else, and I think that they really need to experience other people before marrying."

TJ looked bumfuzzled. "Your welcome, Tom. And great job with the kids. I heard that you got back together with Jude. That took long enough.

Tommy raised an eyebrow, as if trying to figure out how TJ knew less than a day after kids knew.

"Tabloids," TJ said simply, even though Tommy should have know.

Tabloids always got to everything first.

**Disclaimer: We don't own anything!**

**A/ N: So… what do you think the verdict of James and Ari is going to be? This has to be our longest chapter ever for this series. Thank you guys (and girls) so much for reading, and reviewing! You guys are awesome. If any of you know the names of the guys in Boyz Attack, please do tell us! Oh, and any feedback is REALLY, REALLY loved and appreciated! Thanks again!**

**- SingingISMyLife and Lil Spazzy Q. **


	17. Chapter 15

Back with James and Ari...

James sighed.

"Are you _ever_ going to say anything?" James asked Ari with a huff.

Ari glared at James.

"Please, Anna. Say something!" James begged.

Still no response.

"Come on. We need to talk about this. And if you don't say anything, then I will. And It'll be a two sided conversation between me and me!" James joked.

Ari couldn't help but crack a small smile, but she tried to prevent it.

"Was that a smile?"

Ari smiled a little bit more, even though she was biting her cheeks and lips to try and prevent it.

"That was a smile Anna- Rita Quincy!" James exclaimed.

This time, Ari really smiled.

"Fine. If you won't talk, then I will." James told Ari.

"Talk, then." Ari instructed.

James took a deep breath.

"I love you so, so much, Anna. We grew up together; you were always like my other half. So much so, that I almost forgot what other parts of me existed," James told Ari, but not in a jerk- y way.

"Are you blaming me?" Ari's eyes widened with anger.

James winced at Ari's suddenly very loud, and powerful voice.

"No," James replied softly. "I could never do that."

"I couldn't either," Ari responded.

"And I _know_ that we love each other, but I don't know if we're _in_ love with each other," James told Ari.

James stopped talking, and waited for Ari to say something.

James didn't speak for a moment.

"I'm not sure how to say this; but here goes: We've been dating since we were like _fifteen_. We're twenty- three now, about that age when lots of young couples marry. But we've never had the chance to get to know other people..." James trailed off.

"Wow." Ari replied, in shock.

"Is that good or bad?"

"I don't know..." Ari admitted. "But it's what I've been afraid to say..."

"So you agree with me; we need to take a break?" James stated, more as a statement than question.

"Yes," Ari agreed.

"One thing;" James said.

"What?"

"Are you sure about this?" James questioned Ari very seriously.

"I guess," Ari shrugged her shoulders, now even more unsure, because of what James just asked her. "As ready as I'll ever be. Why?"

James sighed, and then took a deep breath: It was now or never...

"Because... because... because I think I might be gay..." James admitted to Ari.

A shocked, confused expression appeared on Ari's face.

"You're upset?" James asked Ari.

"N- no..." Ari stuttered, still in shock. "Just shocked... How long?"

"W- what?" James asked, taken back by the question.

"I want to know how long you've known," Ari stated.

"Since I was like 12 or something, I guess. I never thought much into it until I was 16. We were together, and I loved you so much, the thoughts didn't usually come. Unless, unless..."

"Unless... what?" Ari asked.

"Unless, you started talking about celebrity crushes star . Or Mason and Chaz. I didn't find myself envious of then for having your eye, I was envious of you for being able to look at then, without people thinking it was illegal or something. I knew that if I kept my eyes off you, my eyes would wander..." James told Ari truthfully.

"Well, then do I get a goodbye kiss?" Ari asked, offering James a simple, comforting smile.

"A kiss wouldn't hurt," James couldn't help but smile back, as his queasy expression began to change.

James leaned forward, about to kiss Ari, when Ari suddenly spoke.

"Wait!" Ari exclaimed suddenly.

"What?" James asked.

"We'll still be friends, though, right? Even though you're..." Ari said, still unable to say anything more.

"I'm not even sure," James admitted, "My mind could be just lying. And if the roads lead us back together, then so be it. But hey, you'll always be my best friend..." James told Ari in a comforting tone, for not only Ari's sake, but his own, too.

"Forever and ever," Ari finished James' thought, as James kissed her softly on the cheek.

Neither of them felt passion.

And although nothing was said between them, they both knew that the fire between them was no longer there.

**Disclaimer: We don't own anything that you recognize!**

**A/ N: So... what do you think? Surprised? Feedback on your opinions is LOVED! Thanks for reviewing the last chapter, and reading this one. We're really sorry for not updating sooner, but we've both been really busy this summer. Anyways, thanks, and please drop a review if you've got time!**

**:-D**

**- Katie and Zan**


	18. Chapter 15, Part 2

**Chapter 15, Part 2**

Everyone decided to meet for an early dinner in the RV on their last night in Las Vegas.

Everyone was now sitting down at the table, on the couch, or on a chair.

"Excuse me!" Max stood up, and tapped his glass with a spoon. "Can I get your attention?"

Every turned towards Max.

"Penny and I have some news..."

Everyone gave Max and odd look.

Penny stood up as well, and Max put his arm on his shoulder.

There was a long pause of silence.

"Come on! We don't have all lifetime!" Coca exclaimed, and everyone laughed.

"What?" Coca pouted.

Max smiled at his little sister, and squeezed Marta's hand. She squeezed back, and all of his nervousness vanished like magic.

"We're getting married!" Max finally told the group.

"Bout time!" Marta yelled.

"Great pick, bro!" Ari smiled approvingly at her twin brother.

"Congratulations, son." Tommy patted Max on the back, as they 'man hugged'. (A/ N: Lol)

"I'm proud of you, sweetie," Jude kissed her son on the cheek, but couldn't help but ask the question that had been nagging at her. "So, have you two set a date yet?"

"Yes," Max replied.

"We want a summer wedding," Penny picked up off her fiance's words. "So, we've decided to do it in about a month."

Max and Penny grinned happily.

Max looked up, to see the digital clock on the microwave.

"Shoot!" he exclaimed. "It's almost 5: 30, guys. We got to get to sound check."

With that, everyone scurried around, getting all of their things that they would be meeting.

6: 30 PM, Ari's Dressing Room:

Ari was in her dressing room, using her nebulizer. She had her hearing aids turned down on a low volume, her eyes were close, but she was awake, and was spending her last few minutes before the show relaxing. She didn't want any surprise asthma attacks or anything to go wrong. She just wanted a smooth last show, before she could go home; a place she hadn't been in nearly a year (because they had moved to New York for Coca to be in "Annie").

Knock! Knock! There was a knock at the door.

Ari didn't realize there was anyone at the door.

With all of the pre- show commotion, she though nothing into all of the extra movement vibrations.

The person who was knocking walked in.

He saw a young woman sitting in a chair peacefully.

He decided to take it gently by tapping her should softly.

"Ahhhh!" Ari screamed, her eyes popping open.

The man jumped at Ari's piercingly loud scream.

"What are you doing here, Will?" Ari asked curiously.

"I work here on tech for some extra cash," Will smiled.

"What?" Ari asked, turning up one of her hearing aids and then the other.

"I work here for some extra cash, sometimes," Will repeated himself.

"So where do you usually work?" Ari asked back.

"The Tile Restaurant," Will told Ari, referring to the 5- star restaurant, that connected to a 5- star hotel by the same name.

"Nice," Ari commented, as there was a beat of awkward silence.

"I never pictured you as a user," Will said out of the blue. "I mean, you act so clean and innocent on TV."

"Excuse me?" Ari's eyes widened to the size of saucers.

"You know, that," Will nodded towards Ari's nebulizer.

Ari laughed.

"What?" Will asked, scratching his head trying to figure out what he said wrong.

"That's my nebulizer!" Ari continued to laugh.

"Nebula- what?"

"Nubulizer; it's a device that helps me with my asthma, so I can breathe better, and not have attacks as often!"

"Oh," Will blushed.

"It's okay," Ari smiled. "So what are you REALLY doing in here?"

"I can't come, and talk to a nice looking girl?"

"How do you know don't have a boyfriend?"

"Do you?"

"Y-- no."

"Ha! So, there."

"No, really, who sent you in here?" Ari smiled at Will's humor.

"I was sent in here to tell you that you have to get backstage."

"Alright, well thanks."

"No problemo," Will set something down on the dressing table slyly.

"Well, bye!"

"Bye!" Will left the room slowly, pulling the door until it looked closed, but it wasn't completely.

Ari rolled her eyes at Will's cockiness, but still couldn't help but smile as well.

She looked over to see a slip of paper that Will must have left. She picked it up, and read it. It said: Will Seymour- 555-Mind

**A/ N: Jude was kind of OOC in this chapter, I think, but it's sort of how I picture a mother responding to their son's engagement, if they like the girl. Any guessed on who the guy's family is? Hints are definitely dropped in this chapter. Sooooooo sorry for not updating in so long! Thanks for reviewing the last chapter. I hope that you enjoyed this one. Please review:-) :-)**

**PS: No idea if a hotel by that name exists, so if it does, I don't own it!**

**Disclaimer: Same as usual. We don't own anything!**


End file.
